Funny Break
by Jack of the Pelt
Summary: When Taichi attempts to get Sora and Yamato back together after they break up, the results are not entirely what he expected...


****

Author's Note: As with all my Digimon fan fiction, I like to keep them as close to the Japanese originals as possible, but as I've never seen any of them you'll have to forgive me for any continuity errors, and be aware that this story uses the original Japanese names for both the characters and the Digimon as well. Please don't forget to review, and constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will find a Metal Gear raking their goldfish pond with machine gun fire in the very near future.

****

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment and Bandai, and is used without permission.

****

Funny Break

By Jack of the Pelt

__

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

In The End, _Linkin Park_

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Sora."

Taichi Yagami, _Digimon 01 - Ogremon's Honor_

It had been five months since the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, and everything had more or less returned to normal, with people forgetting about the Digital World once more. This was because Gennai and his associates had wiped all information about that place from computer systems all over the world , leaving only rumours and speculation, with only the Chosen around the world knowing the truth.

Taichi Yagami, however, was far from happy as he left school for his family's apartment. The reason why was that the girl he cared for - no - _loved,_ Sora Takenouchi, was now going out with his best friend, Yamato Ishida. He couldn't tell her how he felt, not now, as she had made her choice, and he didn't want interfere. He thought the pain of being rejected by her would fade soon enough, but it hadn't, only getting worse whenever he saw the two of them together. Diablomon's return hadn't made things any better, as it had reminded Taichi of when he and Sora had their first kiss.

_If only I had the courage to ask her earlier, _he thought miserably, remembering what had happened last Christmas. _Ha! Courage! Whoever picked me to be the Chosen Child of that couldn't have been more wrong! _He looked up at the clouds and sighed, thinking about what could have been. Their were other girls, of course. There had been that French girl, Catherine, for example, but he had known her for all of ten minutes, and even in that time he had barely said a word to her. He had probably only kissed her on the cheek because he subconsciously wanted Sora to be jealous.

"Hey! Taichi! Wait up!" called a familiar voice, suddenly snapping Taichi back to reality.

Taichi grimaced and turned around, already knowing who it was. "Oh, hi, Yamato," he said, putting on his best fake smile for his best friend.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to a party me and my band is having tonight."

Taichi rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I don't know…"

"Go on, apart from Sora and the rest of my band there'll be no one else I know going."

Taichi flinched slightly at the mention of her name. If Sora was going he definitely didn't want to go, as he couldn't't bear to see Sora with Yamato at school, let alone at a party. "I don't think so," Taichi said, trying to conceal the hint of anger in his voice. "I've got a lot of homework to do."

Yamato didn't seem to notice and continued trying to convince him. "Aww, come on Taichi, it'll be fun," he went on, a smile appeared on his face. "Besides, you never know, you might meet a girl there." 

That was the last straw. "Look, Yamato," he said, snarling, "I don't want your pity, and if I say I don't want to go, I don't want to go, okay? Just go with Sora and be happy with her and both of you leave me alone!"

Yamato put his hands up in a placatory gesture. "Geez, alright, calm down Taichi! Don't bite my head off!" he said, shocked by his best friend's reaction. "I just thought you might want to come with us! The three of us haven't done anything together since Christmas!"

Taichi expression softened, ashamed by his outburst. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day. I'll see you later." He then turned and hurried away as quickly as he could..

***

Yamato stared after his best friend as Taichi left in disbelief. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ he thought.

"Yamato?" said someone behind him. He started and spun around.

"Oh, Koushiro," Yamato said, as he saw it was Koushiro Izumi, the keeper of the Crest of Knowledge. "You startled me."

"I saw what happened with Taichi," Koushiro said, concern written all over his face, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But do you know what's wrong with Taichi? As soon as I mentioned Sora's name he got angry."

The computer expert grimaced. "Ah, I think I know why, but you might not like the answer."

"Come on, tell me. I want to know."

"Tai had a crush on Sora."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Tai had a crush on Sora?" Yamato said, finally breaking it. 

"Still has, I believe," said Koushiro. "But I think it's more than that, I think he's in love with her."

Yamato stood there, speechless, his eyes wide.

"You did know there was something between them, didn't you?"

Yamato, dumbstruck, shook his head.

"I thought you knew," the red haired boy said, surprised. "That's why I asked you if you were worried if Sora was with Taichi when we were watching those children that Oikawa had implanted with dark spores, because he might have confessed his feelings for her."

"Then why didn't he say anything before?"

"Well, you know what Taichi is like; he's too hard headed to say anything."

Matt shook his head again, this time in disbelief. "I never realised. Sora said that Taichi didn't mind if I dated her, and I thought they were just really close friends," he said.

More silence.

"Look, I have to go, I'll see you later," said Koushiro at last.

"See you around." Yamato replied as his friend walked off. As he himself hurried away to meet Sora at the school gates, he hoped it wasn't too late for him to fix all the damage he had done.

***

As he walked home, Taichi felt guilty for getting angry at Yamato, it wasn't really his fault, as Sora had gone to him. In fact, he was more angry with himself than with anyone else. Once again he ran what had happened to him just before Yamato's concert at Christmas over in his mind. The day he had let Sora go to his best friend…

__

"Sora, wait up!" he called to the orange haired girl, the girl he thought was the most beautiful in the world. He had been looking for her all afternoon, as today was going to the day he was going to ask her out, hoping it wouldn't be too late. Taichi had been surprised - and a little fearful - to find her at the entrance to the dressing rooms, as this was were Yamato's groupies usually massed, waiting for just a glimpse of the blonde himself.

"Oh, Taichi! Uh…" she replied as turned towards him, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Agumon sniffed the air, catching the delicious scent coming from the box Sora was carrying. "Something smells good!" 

The door opened and Gabumon walked out. "Yamato's busy getting ready," he said, and then looked at the box of cookies in Sora's hands. "But I'll take those to him, mmm!" 

"I bet you will, no way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" said Piyomon angrily, knowing full well what the fur-clad digimon would do with the cookies.

"Why, I resent that, I'm on a diet!" Gabumon countered.

Tai looked back into Sora's beautiful red eyes. He had to ask her, now or never. "So, um, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone…uh, not that it matters to me, I was just wondering…" Mentally, he kicked himself. That was probably one of the worst things he could have said.

"I want to be available in case Yamato is free afterwards," she said, and laughed nervously.

Taichi's heart plummeted, as this confirmed his worse fear - he was too late. "Oh I see, Yamato, huh?" he said trying to hide the traces of sadness and disappointment in his voice, without much success.

She started to blush. "Umm…"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "You're not mad at me, Taichi?"

"No, of course not," he said, then he took hold of her other shoulder, and, turning her towards the open door, he pushed her gently though it. "Now get in there and say hi to Yamato for me!"

Sora turned back to him. "Thanks, Taichi," she said, smiling slightly.

"The least you could do is leave the cookies!" said Agumon indignantly, waving his claws in the air.

She smiled, laughing gently at him. "I'll tell you what - I'll make some special ones for you."

Taichi watched sadly as she turned and followed Gabumon. "I'll be waiting…thanks." he whispered, as Piyomon shut the door behind her…

That had been one of the most painful experiences in his life. But he had to let Sora go, because he loved her so much, he just wanted her to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness in the process. Agumon's surprise visit had eased the pain somewhat, but not much. His Digimon friend had said he had grown up, but he wondered if the little orange dinosaur truly understood what had happened on that fateful day.

But why did Yamato have to choose Sora? He could have had any girl he wanted, why her? Why did he have to choose the girl Taichi loved more than anything, even life itself? He sighed again, wishing once more that he'd had enough courage to ask her earlier.

***

Yamato was waiting for Sora just outside the school gates, staring into space. He had finally decided on what to do, knowing she wouldn't like it, but it was for her own good.

It was so obvious now that he thought about it, how close Taichi and Sora had been in the first trip to the Digital World, all the things that had happened between them, and how they had just seem to drift apart when Yamato had started dating her. _God, I'm such an idiot, _he thought, _why didn't I realise Taichi had feelings for Sora earlier? And, come to think of it, Sora seems to have feelings for Taichi too, they were almost inseparable in our first adventure in the Digital World, and he's all she talks about. After all, it was her idea to invite him to the party._

He had said to Koushiro that Taichi knew how he had felt, but Yamato hadn't realised how Taichi had felt. Some friend he had been. Hell, he didn't even know how he himself felt, as he still had strong feelings for another girl. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he had decided to date Sora in the first place, that he was on rebound after she had left Japan and he was feeling lonely, so he needed someone to ease the pain of her leaving. Sora was cute and a very caring person, but in Yamato's eyes she couldn't even begin to compare to her. Another reason could have been that he had simply wanted Jun off his back

"Yamato!" a female voice called, snapping him out of his reverie. Yamato looked towards the direction the voice had come from, to see Sora heading towards him.

"Well, did you ask Taichi if he wanted to come?" she asked when she reached him.

Yamato didn't reply, but he was looking at her sadly.

Sora gave her boyfriend a worried look. "Yamato? What's wrong?" Suddenly, she tensed up, panic gripping her heart as a terrible thought hit her. "Oh my god, has something happened to Taichi?"

Yamato shook his head. "No, it's not that," he replied.

Sora sighed with relief, visibly relaxing. "Then what is it?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "Sora, I think we should brake up."

Sora stared at him for a few moments, an incredulous look on her face. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered out eventually.

Yamato bit his lip. "Sora, I don't think there's an easy way of me saying this," he said. "But I don't love you."

"You don't love me?" Sora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I only care about you as a friend," he looked distinctly uncomfortable now as he continued, "and you're more like a sister to me than anything else."

"Then why are - did you go out with me?" Sora demanded, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I was only going out with you so Jun would leave me alone," he stated simply. That wasn't the whole reason why, but that was all she needed to know at the moment. It might have upset her more to find out he had been on rebound.

"FINE!" she yelled. "If that's all I am to you I might as well go! You always cancel our dates for your stupid band practice anyway!" she turned around and stalked off, not looking back.

Yamato watched her go. "I'm sorry, Sora," he whispered after the retreating girl. "But I can't keep living a lie."

***

When Taichi had got home he gone straight to his room and stared at the bottom of the top bunk as he lay on his bed, waiting for his mother to call him for dinner. There had been no one talk to about his feelings, as the only one he could ever truly talk to had been Sora, but he didn't want to jeopardise her relationship with Yamato. _I won't cry,_ he though miserably, trying to fight back the tears, _not over her. Why can't I just be content just to be friends? _And perhaps that was all they were supposed to be, just friends.

Taichi was suddenly brought out of his fugue by a knock on the door. It couldn't be dinner, it was too early. So, cursing to himself, wishing his family would just leave him alone, he got up and yanked it open. Standing there was his little sister, Hikari. Her right hand was raised, as if she was about to knock again. He hoped she wouldn't try to cheer him up.

"What do you want, Hikari?" he asked, almost snapping.

She stepped back slightly and blinked, lowering her hand. "Er, Sora's on the phone and she wants to talk to you, Taichi. She sounds like she's upset."

Before Hikari had even finished the sentence, Taichi had pushed past her with a quick "Excuse me," and ran to the phone, picking up the receiver that lay beside it. "Sora, what is it?" he asked, worried.

"Taichi? Can you meet me at the park, please? I really need to talk to you." Sora's voice replied down the phone.

"Uh, what about Yamato?"

"That's who I want to talk to you about. Can you come? Please?"

"Uh, sure, okay then, Sora."

"Thanks, Taichi, this really means a lot to me. I'll see you there in a little while."

"Okay, bye." He put down the phone, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door. "I'm just going to the park to see Sora, mom," he called to his mother, who was working in the kitchen. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, dear, just be back in time for dinner," his mother replied as he closed their apartment's door, heading for the park and Sora.

***

He found her on the swings, slowly rocking back and forth, staring into space. "Sora? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Taichi asked concerned, taking a seat on the swing next to her.

She turned to him, and he noticed her eyes were red and puffed up from crying. "Oh, Taichi!" she cried, "Y-Yamato broke up with me!" She buried her face in her hands, bursting into tears again.

"What!? Why?" He had longed to hear those words, but seeing Sora so distressed upset him.

"He s-said that he d-didn't l-love me!" she said between sobs.

"Why did he say that?" Taichi could feel anger rising in him, but part of him felt relief.

"H-he said he was only going out with me because he was t-trying to get Jun to leave him alone."

"How could he have done that to you!?" he said, furious, not really thinking about what he was saying. "I think you're the most beautiful, caring girl in the world!" Realising what he had just slipped out, Taichi blushed. _Stupid! _he thought, _now she'll know!_

Sora turned her head to look at him, blushing as well. "What do you mean, Taichi?" she said

"Uh, I mean, if I was in Yamato's position I wouldn't treat you like that." Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, he attempted to change the subject, by asking the question that he had to know the answer to. "Do you still love him?"

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head, "I don't think I ever loved him."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think our relationship was going anywhere," she said, sniffling. "We never kissed properly, and he was always cancelling our dates for band practice."

It suddenly occurred to Taichi that he could tell Sora how he felt about her, right then and there. But he couldn't take advantage of her just like that, not when she was so emotionally vulnerable.

Instead, Taichi rose and helped her up. He put an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Come on, Sora, it's okay, I'll walk you home," he said.

"Thanks, Taichi," she said with a slight smile, laying her head on his shoulder. "You're always there when I need you." The boy smiled back, blushing slightly.

_I'll find Yamato tomorrow, _he thought angrily as the two of them walked to her family's apartment, _I'll make him pay for making Sora cry!_

***

Sora had returned home with Taichi, but he had left shortly afterwards, saying he had to be back home for dinner soon. Her mother, seeing her back so soon and in such a state, had been very concerned. Sora had told her what had happened, and her mother had given her a hug, saying everything would be okay. Sora had then eaten her dinner in silence, had a shower and gone to bed almost straight away. She had felt better after her talk with Taichi, as he had always been her shoulder to cry on ever since they had been little, but she still felt miserable. 

Hours later, she was still awake. She tossed and turned, but couldn't get to sleep. She was still upset about Yamato breaking up with her, but something else bothered her. Something about Taichi.

Now that she thought about it, she realised that tonight had been the most he had said to her since Christmas, as he had been acting oddly ever since Yamato and her became an item at that time, seemingly trying to avoid them as much as possible. Even when they had been following that young girl, Noriko, he had acted strangely, not saying much and giving her funny looks. What was it that had been bothering him? The fact that her and Yamato were together? Surely it couldn't be that? Taichi was just her friend, wasn't he? If he had been, why had he said she was the most beautiful girl in the world? That wasn't something you said to your friends, even close ones. And why had he asked if she still loved Matt?

Struck by a sudden impulse, she sat up and started to rifle though the top drawer in her bedside cabinet. Eventually she came across what she had been looking for; a small box, which she flipped open. Inside it was a hairclip, the hairclip Taichi had bought for her twelfth birthday (relatively speaking, as they had been in the Digital World for several months, and only a few minutes had passed back in their own world, she was probably slightly older than that). She smiled as she remembered the e-mail he sent her after the silly little fight they'd had over it. The message had been an apology, although she should have been the one to apologise for being so ungrateful, and he had ended it with "Love, Taichi." When she had read that her heart had caught in her throat and she had felt pure joy at those two words. And then there had been the kiss they'd shared under their tree.

She knew she was in denial. She didn't love Yamato at all. She loved Taichi. She just didn't want to admit it.

Sora had always had a close bond of affection for Taichi ever since they had first met when they had been five years old, a bond that had grown stronger during their time in the Digital World and had, in time, developed into love. And that was what scared her. If she told Taichi her true feelings about him and if he didn't feel the same way, their friendship would be ruined. So she had tried to convince herself otherwise that she wasn't in love with him by going out with Yamato.

So she had foolishly listened to those shallow girls, who thought looks were the only important thing, believing them when they had said that she and Yamato were perfect for each other because, to quote them, "You look so cute together!" But now Sora believed that they would say that no matter what girl was on Yamato's arm.

But when Taichi had asked her if she was going to Yamato's Christmas concert with anyone, what if he wasn't just asking her out on a pity date? What if he WAS in love with her? If he had been, she had broke his heart, and it was a wonder he even wanted to be near her now.

She tried to stifle a sob, but failed, and tears started to stream down her face. Guilt washed over her as she laid down on her front and buried her face in a pillow. She had been so cruel to him. He had been the one that had rescued her from Nanomon. He had been the one who had encouraged her that she was worthy of her crest, and the only one to have felt her love when it had glowed. He had been the one who had protected her from falling rubble during the fight between Garudamon and Mammon. And what had she shown in return for all his kindness? She had pushed him aside and started to go out with his best friend, abandoning him! She didn't deserve to be the guardian of love after what she had done to Taichi, willing to ruin his life because of a stupid crush. She had been a selfish little bitch, and if she never got the chance to love again or to be loved, she deserved it.

As these thoughts swirled about in her mind, she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

***

The next day, Taichi found Yamato where he usually was on a Saturday morning; alone in the warehouse where he and his band usually practised.

"Hey, Yamato!" he called to the blonde, anger in his voice.

Yamato looked up from his guitar and grimaced, knowing what was going to happen next as he saw his best friend, who looked extremely pissed off. He stood up and placed his guitar by his chair. "Look, Taichi I kno-" he began. Tai cut him off by punching him in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"That was for breaking up with Sora, wasn't it?" Yamato said calmly, rubbing his cheek as he got up.

"Damn right it was for breaking up with her!" said Taichi angrily, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand. "Why did you do that for, Yamato? She the sweetest, most caring girl in the world! You really hurt her!"

"I broke up with her because I never loved her, and I was only going out with her so Jun wouldn't keep bothering me." 

"That's a poor excuse!" yelled Taichi, still furious.

Yamato sighed. It was time to tell Taichi the whole truth, he couldn't keep it from him. "Taichi, I've never told anyone this before, but there's another girl I'm in love with," he said. "A girl I have no chance in having now, but all the time I was with Sora, all I could think of was her. The real reason I went out with Sora was because I thought she could be a replacement, but it just wasn't the same. And besides, someone I knew loved Sora much more than I ever could."

Suddenly, Taichi's expression changed from very angry to very worried. "What! Who?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. Sometimes Taichi could miss the point entirely. "You, you idiot! I know you're in love with Sora. That's why you've been so distant and moody ever since I started going out with her, isn't it?"

Taichi blushed. "What!? W-what do you mean!?" he said.

"Do you love her?" demanded Yamato.

"I-I, umm…"

"Well, do you?" he pressed. "Yes or no?" 

It was true, he thought. Even though he hadn't realised it at the time, Taichi knew he had always loved Sora ever since their time in the Digital World. "Yes," he said, nodding.

"Then you should tell her how you feel!"

"I tried to at your concert at Christmas, but Sora said she was going to see if you were free afterwards."

"Why didn't you just tell her anyway?"

"I thought she would be happier with you," Taichi mumbled, looking down at his trainers.

Yamato stared at his friend in disbelief. "Taichi, that is the stupidest thing you could have done! She would have been just as happy to be with you!" he yelled. "And if I had know you were in love with Sora, I never would have dated her. Just go and tell her!"

Taichi looked away. "I don't know," he said. "What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Taichi," said Yamato, as he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "If you keep these feeling for her bottled up inside yourself, it could rip you apart. You showed enough courage to let Sora go at Christmas. Now show enough courage to tell her how you feel about her, and even she doesn't feel the same way about you, at least you tried. Anyway, I really think she does love you."

Taichi looked up, hope shining in his eyes, "Really?" he said.

"Yeah, all she used to talk about was you. It was her idea to invite you to that party yesterday. You should tell her."

Taichi smiled. "Thanks, Yamato, you're a good friend."

"Well, I don't have the Crest of Friendship for nothing, do I?" he said, as he picked up his guitar and sitting down again. "Anyway, hurry up and go find her so you can tell her how you feel."

Taichi nodded and ran to the door, but stopped on the threshold, a thoughtful look on his face. "Uh, Yamato?" he called back.

Yamato looked up from his guitar. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Who's the girl you were talking about?"

This time it was Yamato's turn to blush. "Um, promise me you won't tell anyone else if I tell you?"

Taichi nodded.

"Mimi," said Yamato.

"_Mimi?_" Taichi said, surprised. But then he thought for a moment. "Mind you, it makes sense. You always acted a bit odd around her, and you were even moodier than usual after she had moved to New York."

Yamato blushed again. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be telling Sora how you feel?"

Taichi grinned at his best friends discomfort and ran off.

Yamato watched him go, smiling. "Good luck, Tai," he said, "but I don't think you need it."

***

Sora had been awake for a while now, and after doing her chores, had deliberated on what to do about what to about her current predicament. Apart from Taichi, their had been only one other person she could really talk to, and that was her mother. A few years ago she would have been aghast at the idea of talking about her problems with her, but now she understood her mother more.

"Mom?" she asked her mother.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"I think I may have made a big mistake."

Mrs Takenouchi raised an eyebrow. "It's about Taichi, isn't it?" she said. "You feel bad about rejecting him at Christmas."

Sora blinked. "How did you know?" she asked, surprised that her mother knew what she was thinking.

"Well, I went into your room this morning to see if you were okay and I found you asleep clutching the box that had that hairclip Taichi got for your twelfth birthday, so I figured out that you were having an attack of conscience."

Sora felt embarrassed at the fact that her mother could read her so easily, but was glad that she didn't have to explain her situation to her mother. "What do you think I should do?"

"Sora, the only piece of advice I can give to you is this: follow your heart. Even though it occasionally makes mistakes, it'll make the right decision in the end."

Sora smiled. She already had the answer, then. "Thanks, mom," she called as she went for the telephone.

"Anytime, Sora, dear," her mother said as she went back to the flowers she had been working on.

Sora picked the phone up and dialled the Yagami's number. It rung for a few moments, before being picked up on the other end. "Hello, Yagami residence, Hikari speaking."

"Hi, Hikari, it's Sora. Is Taichi there, please?" she asked

"Oh, hi, Sora! Are you okay? Uh, I mean about you breaking up with Yamato."

"How did you know about that?" Sora replied, slightly surprised.

"Um, well…" Hikari said, sounding embarrassed, "I manage to prise the info out of Taichi when he got home last night."

"It's okay, Hikari. Everybody will probably know by Monday, anyway."

"Um, well, Taichi isn't here at the moment, but he said he was going to come round yours later to see how you are."

"Okay, thanks, Hikari. Bye."

"See you later, Sora." There was a click, and Hikari's voice was replaced by static.

Sora knew what she had to do. She put down the phone rushed to the front door "Mom!" she called as she sat down and put her shoes on. "I'm just going out for a little while. When Taichi calls round then tell him to meet at the park at our tree."

"'Our tree'?" her mother called back.

"He'll know what I'm taking about," she said as she closed the door, smiling.

***

Taichi knocked on the Takenouchi's door, trying to stop himself from shaking. This felt worse than when he and the others were about to confront Piemon. He had to wait for a few nerve racking moments before the door finally opened.

It was Sora's mom. "Oh, Taichi! If you're looking for Sora, she said she'll see you at the park."

"The park?"

"Yes, she said she would be at your tree, whatever that means."

Taichi's eyes lit up. "I know what that means! Thanks, Mrs. Takenouchi, bye!" And with that he hurried away.

***

He found Sora in the park next to the tree. _Their_ tree. The one they had shared their first kiss under. He remembered that moment well, as it had been shortly after the first Diablomon situation. She had told him to meet her under this tree the day after, and Taichi had waited a full half hour before their agreed time before she arrived just in case she came early. When she did, she had just walked up to him and, not saying a word, kissed him on the lips. His eyes had widened in shock, put he soon relaxed. After she had pulled away he was vaguely aware of her walking off, and then turning back to wave with smile. A few minutes later, he was still standing there, a dreamy look on his face. When he snapped out of it, he realised she had put a piece of paper into his hand. It read: "Thanks for the hairclip for my birthday, Tai, see you later! Love, Sora". He would never forget that, as that had been the day he realised he loved her. He just wished he hadn't been too shy to tell her sooner. But now it seemed that fate had given him a second chance.

Steeling his nerves he walked up to her. "Sora!" he called to her, waving.

"Oh, hi, Taichi," she called back.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" he asked once he reached her, fidgeting slightly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me yesterday," she replied, blushing. "I really appreciate it."

"What about Yamato?" he asked nervously. "Are you going to try to get back together with him?"

Sora shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Now that I think about it, we weren't much of a couple, as we never did much together, we didn't have anything in common, and we don't share any of the same interests."

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Sora-"

"Taichi-"

The two teenagers smiled, both chuckling slightly at the fact that they both started talking at the same time. Sora composed herself. "You first," she said.

"Well, okay," said Taichi, blushing himself, trying to think what he was going to say next. "Um, I know this is a bit sudden, and you've just broken up with Yamato and all, but-" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I love you."

Sora stared at him for a few moments. "Taichi…" she whispered eventually.

"I mean, uh, not just as a friend, or like a sister, I really do love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me and you still want be just friends." He turned to go, but he was stopped by Sora's hand on his arm. He turned back and saw that she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry, Taichi," she bawled. "I'm so sorry!" She burst into tears and pulled him into a tight hug, She sobbed onto his shoulder.

Taichi could feel his blush deepen. "W-what do you mean, Sora?" he said, unsure whether to return the embrace.

She looked into his eyes, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for rejecting you at Christmas," the orange-haired girl said. "But I was afraid I was falling in love with you, and I didn't want jeopardize our bond. I was fooling myself by dating Yamato. I never loved him, that was just a crush. I realise that now, and I know I love you. Please forgive me for everything I've done to you."

He smiled at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Sora, It's all right," he said, now hugging her back. "I forgive you. I love you. I've always loved you, even when you were with Yamato."

Sora's tears stopped, and now she was smiling too. "I love you too, Taichi." She felt elated that Taichi had forgiven her for all the cruel thing's she had done to him, but also he'd said that she'd always have his love, no matter what. She leaned forwards until their lips were touching in a kiss.

For the two new lovers, everything was now perfect.


End file.
